Factions
Overview Factions help to organize players into groups. Each player belongs to some faction in the Celestial Vortex. Players may share blocks which they own with members of their faction or choose not to do so at any time. Some factions choose to actively cooperative together, and others may choose to be more loosely organized. Faction tags and names The Faction Tag must be 3 characters and the Faction Name must be 4 or more characters. Additional Requirements Each player faction name should have an appropriate name (not immersion breaking). Each player faction name must be all capital letters, or a combination of capital and lower case letters. The first letter of a faction tag is always a capital letter. Faction tag display colors Other players factions will have their names and the names of antennas, or beacons belonging to them displayed in different colors depending on their relationship with one another. * Enemy players and beacons or those not in a faction will display in red. * Players and beacons in factions whom are allied or at peace will display white. * Players and beacons in your own faction will display green. * Beacons you own will display blue. All other factions are considered hostile, by default. A founder or a regent (leader) can make diplomatic arrangements which change this relationship in the factions tab. Automated turrets will recognize friends and enemies based upon faction relations. They will not fire upon members of the owning faction or allied factions. Faction descriptions Each faction should contain a description in the following format: Affiliation (if one exists) A brief description of the faction's role in the world. E.g. Prime Colonials Alterra Industries builds, sells, and operates freighters, transport, and luxury liners for intraplanetary travel. Ships may be purchased on our shipyards outside of Binoi. Contact a member for more information. Caveats Players are not allowed to fire on members of their own factions. A faction member can not fire on another faction member. In rare circumstances, a player may have to leave a faction in order to complete a job. During this time they may be factionless, or part of another faction. When the job is completed, they should and rejoin their normal faction. If a player is unhappy with their faction, they may join another faction. A player who wishes to create their own faction with another player may do so at any time. Player Factions Player factions may have dynamic relationships with each other, depending on various events. Relationships vary and even intersect. Including but not limited to: affiliated, allied, trading, peaceful, indifferent, ambivalent, openly hostile, and engaging in an active war (of defense or conquest). Factions diplomatic arrangements are highly influenced by each individual faction players actions in the world. Premade Player Factions These factions are for players who may wish to play in a precreated faction, or mostly as a lone wolf. They can not be affiliated and may be limited in engaging in advanced diplomatic relationships as an entire group. * Freelancers are all faction leaders they can alter diplomatic status affecting other members * Junkers are a player lead faction, the most influential junkers typically are in a leadership role * Eclectus is a new faction, without any members at this time. It is open to player leadership. * Colonists is a new faction, without any members at this time. It will have a NPC leader. These factions are still important and able to play a significant part in the world. Peaceful NPC Factions Players must be at peace with all peaceful NPC factions. Peaceful NPC factions will always have the "NPC" alignment. Peaceful factions will also always be in all lower case letters. Hostile NPC Factions Players may be at peace or at war with these factions depending on their actions and the faction. Player are given the opportunity to role play to be allied with a hostile faction.